Cupid Needs Better Aim
by Eyes of Dark Violet
Summary: What are the odds of a popular high school idol and an outspoken yet invisible Chappy-lover getting together? Why would two polar opposites suddenly seem in sync? Most importantly, how? Meet Ichigo, Rukia, and their story. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new story. I've had loss of interest and writer's block since last year, but I'm here now since my friend Kristin got me on the FF train again (krissybabes4e) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story I'm bringing out. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, my beginnings are always boring. I promise that I'll update at least once a week. But I might update tomorrow, depending on whether or not I will receive a positive/negative response regarding this story. Enjoy (and review if you want)!**

Cupid Needs Better Aim (prologue): The Ryoka and the Chappy Worshiper

The pumped up crowd cheered and chanted one name, and one name only. _Ry-ok-a! Ry-ok-a! Ry-ok-a!_ Intense screams of pure excitement filled the popular venue in Karakura, the lights shined behind the band members, making them appear as if they were mere silhouettes with instruments. An ominous-looking fog lingered at their ankles. It was an impressive conflagration of red, grey, and orange. At the same moment, the stage literally rocked while the drums kicked in and the flawless, intricate guitar riff captivated everyone within five miles of the venue. The bass guitar entered the arrangement, and soon, the main vocals would follow after.

If anyone presumed that the cheering was boisterous and loud enough, they would be completely incorrect, because once Kurosaki Ichigo's voice gets picked up by the microphone, the crowd's insanity would increase by tenfold. His voice was like over-sweetened coffee. His tone and vocal runs were smooth and impeccable, yet he had a very slight, bitter rasp that would make any girl fall in love. His (and the rest of the band's) alluring good looks were just a golden bonus. Needless to say, The Ryoka was the only unsigned band to gain as much recognition and fame as successful recording artists in Japan. The kicker? Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Renji were only in their senior year of high school.

It's pretty strange how the band formed. The band got together towards the end of their sophomore years. Back then, Ichigo and Ishida had a strong dislike for each other, but had the ability to create the best music together. Chad could play the bass exceptionally. He had used to be involved with another band, but left to improve his skills. And Renji? Well... Renji had good rhythm. After being reluctantly tutored by the school music director, it was as if he'd been playing for a while. Everything pretty much stayed the same.

To put things simply, Renji thought being involved in a band would make girls attracted to him, Chad had dreams of being signed, Ishida wanted to expand his ability by playing other genres besides classical, and Ichigo had the best voice and had no summer plans. It took thousands of tries for the band to get things right, and when it did, it was only a matter of time until girls would be throwing their undergarments at them during performances.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kuchiki Rukia is the loaded adoptive sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the bosses of some private organization called The Gotei 13. However, unlike most rich girls, she wasn't raised a spoiled brat. Her life was so difficult. Her sister died when she was an infant, and had to stay at the orphanage for a while until Byakuya found her. Ever since that point in her life, she's lived in places from The United States to the most remote part of Japan because of her brother's job. Karakura Town is the only place she's stayed in for more than five years. She thinks her brother would have to stay for a while, and that was totally fine with her. Everything he did was all right with her. Believe it or not, Rukia and Renji were very close friends. She was sure that there were no romantic feelings between them, and she viewed him as a real brother. Nii-sama was more like a protective father.<p>

A few things was clear when it comes to Rukia, though. A) She loves all things Chappy-related. B) She lives to make Byakuya proud. And C) Kurosaki Ichigo is a douchebag. People would think that she'd be friends with him, because Renji and Ichigo were friends, but no. Not even close. Sure, she thinks he's got a voice that impregnates women. Sure, he's extremely attractive. Sure, he's the leader of The Ryoka. But the good things stop there. His relationships are shorter than the time Rukia takes to get ready for school. He breaks hearts like it's nothing to him. It's like he's not even interested at all. He'll go as far as holding hands, and that's it. Everything about Ichigo pissed her off. In her eyes, he was equivalent to a narcissistic sex go- king! She meant narcissistic king! She shook her head with disdain.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-kun! Your performance was breathtaking! I love you!" a fan girl yelled while the band exited the huge Karakura Music Hall. Ichigo waved his hand at the crowd, but his face remained a perpetual scowl.<p>

"You oughta show them more respect, Kurosaki. Our fan base will drop," Ishida scolded as they all entered his car to go home. Ichigo sighed impatiently.

"I could tell them anything and they'd still be fans," Ichigo yawned. They were all tired, and it was a Thursday. At least their profits from the gig were great.

Chad glanced at his watch. _12:02._

_"_Ishida, you could just drop me off near Ichigo's place. We don't live too far, so you won't have to drive longer." Chad said with his deep voice. Ishida nodded appreciatively. The car was quiet until Renji had a sudden realization.

"SHIT. I forgot my phone at the hall! There's school tomorrow, too!" Renji yelled, half-asleep. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's in your hand, dumbass. And yes, there is school tomorrow." Ichigo spat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm fully aware that this is an awful chapter, but please bear with me, for this was just an introduction. Please leave me constructive criticism in the review. I really need it. Arigatou!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Here's the chapter, as promised. I barely keep promises when it comes to updating, so I'm kinda proud! How you guys been? And I hope you review and enjoy this story. Don't forget to add this story to your story alert, and/or add me to your author alert list to keep up with this ish. You guys are great, have a nice day/evening!**

Cupid Needs Better Aim: Open Stages

The cherry blossom petals were in full bloom again, with the exception of a few buds that had yet to open. They danced in unison with the breeze, creating a sound that could only be heard when times were halcyon enough. Streets were getting busier and busier while people rushed to go to work. The sun looked like it was hung between two trees, which looked like a blend of gold and carnation pink. The scenery was entirely picturesque and brilliant. This kind of sight doesn't occur in town very often. It was finally springtime in Karakura Town.

Yuzu was all prepped up in her new uniform and finished cooking breakfast, some miso soup and tamagoyaki. Isshin sat at the kitchen counter with a newspaper and and took a swig of coffee. It was kind of strange, for Isshin never kept up to date with current events. Karin was still upstairs getting ready. It was time for the first day of school yet again.

"Otou-san! I can't believe we're freshmen already! Look at my uniform!" Yuzu chimed and twirled, her pigtails swinging around. She looked like a typical high school girl now. Isshin was smiling brightly at first, but his eyes held a twinge of sadness. Pretty soon, they would release a while, Karin emerged from the living room. She looked beautiful. Her posture seemed to improve, and her face and figure looked more feminine. Her hair was even up in a short ponytail. A tomboy preteen turned into a pretty schoolgirl. The only thing that seemed to have stayed was her tough and in-your-face demeanor. What a relief.

"Yuzu, Karin! You've all grown! I can't believe it. I remember when I was still changing your diapers, and now you're even dating! Masaki! Look at our beautiful children!" Isshin sobbed and bolted to his poster of Masaki. Just then, Karin smacked Isshin right in the face. It was incredible, actually. That punch could have sent Isshin flying. Instead, he rubbed his lower jaw indignantly. Oh, family love.

"Shut up, old man. We're still just thirteen, remember? And I've only met up with Toshiro once, he's in my soccer team." Karin scoffed. That tidbit of information lifted Isshin's spirits just a little. He sighed.

"Otou-san, wake up Ichi-nii now. He'll be late for his senior year. Let's go, Yuzu." Karin called. After that, the two girls gave Isshin a more appropriate "see you later". With that, they exited the Kurosaki Clinic.

Isshin made his way to the stairs and to Room 15. Ichigo wasn't going to be getting a peaceful wake-up.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed. Please wait for the bell to ring shortly... Hold on, wait! Before you all go home, I have an announcement," Ochi-sensei announced. Dissatisfied sighs and groans broke out and filled the room. Ochi-sensei rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear.<p>

"Karakura High School will be holding open stages for junior and senior student performers. The school added this program to help create and expand creative freedom for students. This program will be spread to the lower grades depending on how successful this program will be. Open stage is open to bands, singer-songrwriters, poets, dancers, and much more. Any questions so far?" Ochi sensei asked. The room was silent.

"Good. This program will be every Friday starting next week. Sign ups are on my desk. Any current volunteers?" Ochi-sensei asked. Ichigo raised his hand, marking The Ryoka's participation in open stages. Excited whispers echoed.

_Great. The Ryoka's participating in open stages._ Rukia thought. Now ninety-five percent of the female student population is going to flood the auditoriums every Friday. What was so special about the Ryoka? Honestly, Ishida-kun, Renji, and Chad weren't half bad. It was just their douchey leader, Ichigo.

Rukia didn't mind Renji because he was one of her best friends, Chad was very nice, and Ishida was a gentleman who happened to be dating her other best friend, Orihime. Rukia has never heard them live, but how could a small band entice so many girls? How shallow. Good looks weren't everything, anyway. Rukia pondered some more and tapped her Chappy pen on her textbook. She looked at the clock and realized that there were four minutes until the day was over. Thank goodness.

"All right! For the rest, you have until next Monday to sign up. Have a nice day and don't forget about the World History test on Wednesday!" Ochi-sensei called. The bell then rang and a sonorous chorus of chatter, shuffling papers, and footsteps broke out. Rukia then exited the room and went to look for her long-time friends, Tatsuki and Orihime. When she finally found them, she gave them warm smiles and started walking home with them. Ishida was with them, of course. Rukia never minded.

"So are you girls coming to our open stage performances? I heard Kurosaki signed us up. I'm pretty excited." Ishida asked. Before Rukia and Tatsuki could say no politely, Orihime interjected.

"Oh, of course we'll be there, Uryu! We'll be at the front row every Friday. I promise! Right, Rukia-chan?" Orihime said sweetly. Uryu smiled and placed a short peck on her lips. Tatsuki and Rukia would have vomited, but instead they were furious. Inoue Orihime knew for a fact that Tatsuki and Rukia weren't Ryoka fans. Rukia shot Inoue a look that could have killed, and Orihime replied with a sweet, apologetic look. She wins, and now Rukia and Tatsuki _had_ to attend.

The friends soon split ways and went into the direction of their respective homes. Rukia and Tatsuki didn't live far from each other, so they continued walking together.

"I can't believe Orihime made us promise to attend for her stupid boyfriend's sake. I'm so pissed." Tatsuki spat. Rukia rolled her eyes and agreed.

"I don't think it's Uryu's fault as much as it's Orihime's fault. I'm really pissed too. And I really have no interest in going." Rukia sighed impatiently. Tatsuki turned her scowl into a sly look.

"At least you'll get to see your boyfriend Ichigo on stage!"Tatsuki lauged mischievously. Rukia turned red and hit Tatsuki on the arm, which wasn't a smart thing to do since she was a multiple-degree black belt.

"Shut up, you know I hate him." Rukia replied bluntly. Tatsuki scratched the back of her head. They were soon at their destination.

"Do you hate him, or do you hate what he does?" Tatsuki asked seriously. She hated it when people insulted Ichigo. They were best friends since they attended the same dojo. That left Rukia thinking for a while.

"I'll see you later, Tatsuki. Take care." Rukia said, ignoring the previous comment. She made her way into her own house.

_Do I really hate _him? _We'll see. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! My deadline for the next chapter is going to be on October 22 or next Saturday. Please don't forget to Review and add me to your lists and leave me constructive criticism in the comments. Arigatou gozaimasu!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: See? What did I tell you all? I'm an inconsistent updater, and for that, you can blame school. Yes, school. But here is the chapter, and I promise to be more consistent. Not early all the time, but not a week late, right? Okay, enough. I hope you like this one, and don't forget to review and/or put this story on your story alert. Yay.**

**Cupid Needs Better Aim: Health Class**

The first rang bell as students casually strolled to their next respective classes. The raven-haired senior packed up her binder and briskly exited the biology laboratory, after waving goodbye to the sensei with her natural refinement. While she stopped at the side of the hallway, Rukia swiftly pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from her binder and held it open. It was her schedule, so neatly creased in half. _Period 7 – Health. _

Rukia again rolled her eyes and sighed with prominent vexation. _Wonderful. Forty-five minutes of babies, sperm cells, and STD's. _But Rukia really couldn't complain. Her choices for an extra class were quite limited. She had choices like advanced art or music. Although she would never admit it, she ultimately knew that Chappy paintings or sculptures would not be sufficient for an A or even a B-, especially at her level of skill in the art field.

Music was actually her first choice initially. However, the music program at Karakura High School only included band instruments such as the brass, woodwinds, and whatnot. There was also the classical music club, but two members of The Ryoka were there, and classical music was one of the very, _very_ few things that Rukia had little knowledge about. Besides, she could really only play the samisen and the viola, so she didn't fit into the music category. At least not in Karakura High School, anyway.

So that leaves her with health. She stood at the back of the classroom as the teacher instructed. _Our seats must be getting arranged, _she thought. Time was moving ever so slowly, so she allowed herself to clearly observe her surroundings. Rukia noticed that the teacher looked like a stereotypical gym-teacher-meets-drill-sergeant maniac. He sported a closely-cropped hairdo with a mustache that looked like a slender caterpillar had settled on his upper lip. He seemed pretty amiable, for the most part.

To be clear, Health was just sort of a PG rated definition. The Health program spent a considerable amount of time covering systems like the skeletal, respiratory, nervous systems, and all those. But they spent an even more generous time covering the reproductive system. After all, they were all seniors. One would think that senior high school students had solid maturity, correct? Wrong. Aside from Rukia and just a handful of others, idiots would giggle at the mere mention of a penis or the words "sexual intercourse."

The second bell echoed around the whole school. As the teacher's instructions have come to a close and everybody was settled, Rukia also noticed that the only seat vacant in the classroom was the one behind her. _Wait. Kuchiki, then who? There's no one else I know with a surname that starts with a "k" and a "u..." Except for..._ Just then, a lean, altitudinous figure entered the room ever so debonairly. Kurosaki Ichigo.

_"Damn. You've gotta be kidding me," _Rukia whispered under her breath.

"You're late, Kurosaki. See me after class, and have a seat behind Kuchiki-san," The teacher said slightly tumultuously. Ichigo put down his books and sat down, unfazed by the teacher's sudden bitterness. _Ha, douchebag. _

"Okay. Welcome to period seven Health class. My name is Kagine-sensei. For the next month, we will be spending time learning the reproductive system. Today, we will focus on relationships and forms of contraception. Take out your notebooks and write what I write," Kagine commanded. Rukia took out her binder and flipped to the health section and titled the page. She managed to catch a glimpse of Ichigo at the back, with a pen in his hand and a notebook. He was slumped on his desk.

"Psst! Hey midget, move your head. I can't see," Ichigo whispered. Rukia bit her tongue and gathered all the self-control she could muster. She ignored him and wrote furiously. After a few moments she felt something hit the back of her head. Then a piece of crumpled paper landed on her desk. She gave a death glare to Ichigo and reluctantly opened it up. _Move your head and I'll take a picture with you for 500 yen. _Rukia finally turned around and faced him. _What a tool? A picture? _

"Baka, why don't _you_ sit up so that _you_ can see? And I never want a picture with you!" Rukia hissed.

"Fine. Just move your head, is it that hard?" Ichigo replied with the same force. His head was inching closer and closer to her face.

"Sitting upright isn't so hard either. And never, _ever_, call me _midget_ again." Rukia whispered vehemently. Ichigo smirked and got even closer.

"Midget." Ichigo mocked with a sly smile playing on his lips. Rukia could have slapped him, but was interrupted by a calling from the front of the classroom.

"Is there a problem, Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki? We happened to be just assigning class partners for the year. Why don't you two be partners and pay attention next time, okay?"

"But Kagine-sensei!" Rukia begged. Ichigo just scoffed.

"No buts. Next time think twice before you start chatting with your boyfriend in my class." Kagine-sensei said firmly. _Oh. My. God. Hell no. _She felt her cheeks getting involuntarily redder. Ichigo looked like a sick combination of shocked and embarrassed.

Rukia then found the whole class staring at her and the orange-headed asshole behind her. Some Ryoka fangirls looked like they could kill her, others gave her looks of pity, and some didn't even know what went on. Finally, she was saved by the bell and she exited the classroom faster than everybody. She raced to her study hall classroom, deliberately avoiding all people.

* * *

><p>"HAHA! So you guys are partners in one of the most awkward classes in school? Wow... You should have just moved your head. It wasn't hard to do," Tatsuki laughed and her face turned into a tomato. She was failing at stifling it, and received dirty looks. She couldn't have cared less.<p>

"Who's damn side are you on? He called me a midget, Tatsuki. I'm not a midget! I'm five feet tall!" Rukia spat. This added more fuel to Tatsuki's uncontrollable laughter.

"You're four feet and eight inches! And Kagine thought you were dating? Oh, my gosh, I'm dying," Tatsuki still laughed and Rukia just shook it off. She completed her AP calculus and trigonometry homework and waited for Tatsuki's laugh to die down.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Rukia-chan. Maybe he was just joking." Orihime added. _Your optimism is alarming sometimes, Orihime. _

_"_Perhaps," Rukia sighed. "And Tatsuki?" Rukia added.

"Yeah?" Her violent laughter turned into small chuckles.

"Yes, I'm certain that I hate Ichigo," Rukia concluded.

"It's too soon to tell. I mean, you guys just started dating..." The small chuckles escalated into full-frontal laughing again. Rukia sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Orihime packed up her books and waited for the bell to ring, marking the end of the school day.

"Oh, guys. Tomorrow is Uryu-chan's band's open stage performance. You're all attending, right?" Orihime said as sweetly as possible, in hopes of getting both her friends to still attend.

"I'm not going." Rukia said.

"But you promised..."

"No, you forced me,"

"Rukia-chan..." It took all of her strength not to look at Orihime. All of it. She finally surrendered after almost five minutes.

"Fine. I'm sitting through only _ONE_ Ryoka performance. _One._" Rukia harrumphed.

"Yay!" Orihime then viciously hugged her two friends. _I gotta stop giving in to her puppy eyes. _

* * *

><p>"She's a bitch. She wouldn't move her head. I couldn't see. I even asked her politely!" Ichigo half-lied. Ishida shook his head and continued to tune his guitar. They were in the music room, as always.<p>

"That's impossible, Kurosaki. You're never polite to anyone, and I believe that Kuchiki-san is a great individual," Ishida pushed his glasses up with his index finger and sighed impatiently.

"Okay, fine. I didn't ask her politely. But is it so hard to move your head to let me see?" Ichigo pouted. He could almost feel Ishida rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"Is it so hard to sit up so that you can see? You're completely taller than her. It's not hard to sit up." Ishida finished tuning his guitar and put it back into the expensive-looking guitar case.

"Who's side are you on?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Not yours." He replied bluntly.

"Whatever. Oh, the first open stage is tomorrow, by the way."

"You don't have to tell me,"

Just then, Renji quickly entered the music room with a surprised expression on his face.

"You and Rukia are dating?" Renji blurted out.

"No, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter 3 successfully published. I absolutely PROMISE that I'll update next saturday or sunday. If I don't then you have full permission to spam me until I do. Thank you for readingreviewing/story alert-ing. I'm content, even if I only get four reviews :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Early update whoa. Don't get used to it, though. I happened to have some free time this week, so yay! *happy dances* Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy. Prepare for a loooong chapter. By the way, the song that Ryoka plays are excerpts from a song my friend Albert wrote. Please don't forget to review/story alert me. **

**Cupid Needs Better Aim: Open Stage Day**

_"Good morning, Karakura High School. Today is October 28, 2011. Please rise to sing the national anthem." _the principal announced through the recently-updated PA system. All the students and staff stood up and performed the flag salute. They then continued on to sing their nation's anthem with their hands on their hearts. Some students looked half-asleep in doing so, and others looked like they could run a marathon. Twice. After all, it was eight in the morning. High school students were either exhausted or had excessive amounts of caffeine in the morning.

_ "Please be seated for the announcements. Students from Ochi-sensei's 6__th__ period AP Bio class are to report to her classroom instead of the Bio lab for today..." _Rukia was falling asleep as well. Her head bobbed up and down from sleeping and awakening, a very irritating cycle. No one dared to trifle with her, for they would certainly receive a malevolent punishment. At that point, her caffeine rush was gradually coming to an imminent decline, since she had stayed up for almost the whole night cramming for her first English test.

_"Last but not the least, open stage participants will report to the auditorium directly after seventh period. Participants and attendees are excused from study hall at 8th and 9th period. Thank you and have a wonderful Friday."_ Rukia yawned, grateful for the end of the announcements and the blaring PA system. She was about to doze off once more when a certain reminder crossed her mind. Open stages were starting today, the day that she would have to sit through a Ryoka performance instead of relaxing in her study hall. _Just what I need. At least I'll only have to sit through their act for twenty minutes. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Okay, class. I will need your attention. Today, you will be starting your first assignment with your partners. It will be your study guide for your contraceptives test next Thursday. Yes, this will be graded. Before I distribute the papers, kindly move your desks into pairs to make working with your partner convenient. Please do not drag the desks. We're on the second floor, people. Come on," Kagine-sensei commanded.

Rukia picked up her desk and positioned it so that the desks weren't completely touching. This allowed approximately three inches of space between her and Ichigo's desk. It was a good thing that it looked like Ichigo would be running late again that day. The idea of moving his desk closer to hers just seemed downright awkward and potentially dangerous because of the rabid Ryoka groupies. Plus, it was kind of funny watching him get in trouble with Kagine-sensei. Kagine finally visited her row and passed her two sheets of contraceptives charts. He wondered where Ichigo was and just assumed he was late again.

She quickly glanced at the study guide charts and was relieved. It wasn't too hard, and she could probably get it done before having to converse with Ichigo. After two minutes of class time, the orange-headed jerk entered the room. His attempts at being inconspicuous were quite hilarious. It was really hard to miss a head of brilliant orange hair.

"Kurosaki! Be late one more time to my class, and I'm sending you to the principal!" Kagine-sensei called from the front of the room. Ichigo merely shrugged and got into his seat. Rukia noticed that he was sitting up that time.

"What are we doing?" He asked, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Umm, he asked us to work in pairs and move our desks together," Rukia replied, finishing almost a quarter of her study guide. Rukia could have sworn that she heard him chuckle a little bit. Just a little bit.

"No, I meant this paper," he took the paper underneath Rukia's and showed her. She was taken a back slightly.

"That's the contraceptives chart. Just fill in the definitions, effectiveness, and how it works. It's graded,"

"Cool... Hey, Ishida told me you were attending our performance. I thought you hated us." He asked, this time with eye contact.

"Hmm. At least you're more intellectual than I thought. And you must have misheard Ishida-kun's information because I'm not attending," Rukia replied.

"Good. I didn't want you there anyway." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Fine."

"Fine. And erase this, midget! You put my name under the douche method!"

* * *

><p>"Have your band set up the equipment on the stage and have a quick mic check afterwards. Hurry, you have five minutes until the current act is done." The janitor told Ishida as he was helping Renji move the drum set behind the closed curtain, ready to play as soon as the curtains would open. Ishida picked up his amplifier and positioned it to the right of the drums, where he always plays. Chad turned up with his bass all ready and put his amp to the left of the drums.<p>

Ichigo finally showed up and attached his personal microphone on the stand. He put the strap of his brand new guitar around his shoulder and plugged the cord into the guitar, a 1970's Telecaster. The Ryoka was ready for the fans, and the fans were ready for the Ryoka. All that they needed was the curtain to open and the guy playing the clarinet to finish.

* * *

><p>"Is it too late for me to go back on our promise? I don't want to be here, Orihime," Rukia complained. Rukia wasn't one to complain, but this was a true exception.<p>

"No, Rukia-chan. Uryu already reserved three seats at the front row, and I can't lie to him for you. Just sit through it and wait. I promise it's worthwhile. Please?" Orihime asked.

"Okay, okay! I'm doing this for both of you. You owe me." Rukia said under her breath.

The three friends walked briskly to the front row of the auditorium and found the three reserved signs. Rukia sat in the middle with biblical reluctance. Before she could say anything else, the curtain opened up and the auditorium went wild. Rukia recalled the time she thought that 95 percent of the female student population would attend. She was wrong. Judging from the noise, she could conclude that 98 percent of the female students and staff were present. At that exact moment, she finally heard a certain jerk's voice. A very attractive voice, might she add.

"Hello, Karakura High. I am Ichigo, and we are the Ryoka. This one is called Favorite Lies, a brand new song we wrote. Please enjoy." Ichigo said smoothly through the microphone. Rukia wondered his annoying off-stage voice could be the same one she was hearing at open stage... Her mind was blown, and when she thought she had enough, the drums kicked in, the bass thumped inside of her stomach, the guitars harmonized, and he started to sing the beginning of a wonderful rock ballad.

"_I kept the words on the tip of my tougue_

_I wonder if anything would be better_

_If I had said things I thought were better left unsaid _

_Look me in the eye and tell me the truth _

_Would we be better off if we just forgot_

_All the things we said in our youth?"_

The rumors about Ichigo's voice and the rest of the band's skills were true, oh so true. Rukia never realized how skilled a drummer her best friend Renji was. She didn't know Chad's bass playing was so artistic. In most bands she listened to, she couldn't even hear the bass player. Rukia had no idea that Ishida could even play electric guitar as well as he did. And most importantly, she never realized how smooth yet husky Ichigo's voice could ever be. His voice filled the hearts of the audience with emotion. Rukia was instantaneously captivated by Ichigo. She never imagined herself to be put in that kind of position.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stared out to the audience and found the faces of some of his teachers, his devoted fans, his ex-girlfriends, and more faces. But one face completely intrigued him. It was Rukia's face. _Huh? I thought she wasn't going. She's even on the first row! I guess I'm a little glad she's here, then. _Ichigo finished singing the bridge of the tragically beautiful song and improvised an impressive solo.

Rukia felt Ichigo's eyes on her and he proceeded to play with more energy than before. Her eyes never left his _You never cease to amaze me, Ichigo. I'll give you that. _

_"My favorite lie and my own worst truth were always the same line._

_'I love you, and I need you.'_

_I always hated when you said that to me. _

_Because I could never tell myself the difference."_

Rukia was still in awe, even moments after the song ended. First of all, how could he have written song that beautiful? Second, does his voice have a sexy/annoying switch? Last, who taught him how to play like that? Rukia could have had at least a million questions circling in her head, but she soon had to clear them so she had enough room for thoughts to fill her head for the next song.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! There's chapter four. Next update is next Saturday or Sunday. What did you think? I spent a lot of time on thinking how I was going to write this, so I hope you all think this is at least half-decent. Thanks for reviewingstory-alerting. I'm always content :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. How are you all? So, I'm not late with the chapter today, yay! I could have updated earlier because I had the chapter ready and all, but I figured every Saturday would suffice. And to some of you, some parts of this chappie might be OOC. But who cares since a little OOC-ness is fine once in a while. Once again, please don't forget to review/story alert! You guys are my motivation, so start motivating me! Haha, but joking aside, please enjoy this chapter. Thanks!**

**Cupid Needs Better Aim: Sunday Morning**

"Nii-sama? May I go out today?" Rukia flinched while asking. She was never good at asking permission. Actually, she was never good at engaging into a conversation with her nii-sama. Her brother was seated on a pillow right on the floor, adjacent to the huge window of their manor. He had just gotten a brand new calligraphy table since Renji tripped over and broke the last one. To Rukia, it just looked like a rather small coffee table with most of its legs sawed off. Byakuya was drawing out an intricate-looking character, his hand was steadier than a calm, quiescent river. His eyes were fixated onto the piece of paper. Finally, he looked up at his petite adoptive sibling. Byakuya's slate gray eyes connected with her eyes of dark violet.

"Where? Why? With who?" he asked, pushing locks of his hair to the side of his face and behind his ear. His face was always emotionless. _You're in need of a haircut, Bya-nii. _

"Just by myself, nii-sama. I'm going for a walk around town and to the park. Do you want anything?" Rukia said, her voice sounding more relaxed. Rukia lifted her wrist and glanced at her chappy watch. _10:17am._ After what seemed like several moments, Byakuya finally opened his mouth to respond.

"Very well... And no, I'm fine. Return to this house by 3:30, please. Goodbye." Byakuya responded, his eyes floating back onto the expensive-looking paper on the probably-expensive table. Rukia sighed with relief and smiled just a little bit. She looked forward to just spending her Sunday morning by herself. She slipped her cardigan on, grabbed her purse, put on her shoes and left the Kuchiki manor with a rare almost-smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Rukia had a warm vanilla latte in her hand. She hadn't taken a sip from it for a while since she almost gave her tongue a second-degree burn because of it. It was pretty strange, too, since she usually only drank tea.<p>

She made her way to Karakura Town's nearest, and most alluring park. Rukia had only been there twice, since she was too young to go by herself, and Byakuya was too busy to take her. Now, she could enjoy it for herself at last. She grinned at the mental picture of her nii-sama playing on a see-saw or giggling on a swing. The sun was at its highest, right at the center of the azure sky. Refreshing spring breezes hugged her lightly, sending gentle chills down her slender figure. The trees swayed in unison with the wind, providing a complacent shade for the children, elderly, and couples. The newly renovated playground was probably the best part. Rukia exhaled contentedly and reposed on a rustic wooden bench.

After a while, she found herself taking in her surroundings and noticed both the little and obvious things. She saw some puppies trotting to their owners. She heard the blissful laughter of little kids playing with bubbles. Cute. But there was one other _sound_ that she knew all too well, a sound that she has actually heard recently. It immediately intrigued her, captured her like a mouse to a trap. It caused her to sort of follow it and trace the origin of it. _Could that be...? Yes. It definitely is, I'm sure. _Lo and behold, it was the narcissistic sex god's voice, Kurosaki Ichigo.

As soon as he came into view, she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what he was doing. He had an acoustic guitar in his hands, comfortably sitting on the bench with a handful of children and elderly couples gathered around him. He was _singing _to _them. _A smile unconsciously appeared on her lips. She almost looked at him with adoration, nearly sentimental. _What are you doing? Stop it. Stop smiling. Rukia Kuchiki! _But alas, it was like her brain's connection to herself was severed. Suddenly, she felt a presence by her back.

"A talented, charming young man, isn't he?" A jovial voice suggested behind her. Rukia turned and found an exquisite-looking woman. She had snow white hair that cascaded down her shoulders exceptionally. Her gray eyes chilled Rukia's bones. She was so beautiful in an unconventional way, and she only looked a little more than twice Rukia's age. Her free arm was looped around who Rukia assumed to be her husband, who had a lanky figure and had dark hair and eyes. They looked like polar opposites, however they seemed to be at such harmony. Rukia showed them a polite and warm smile, and they gladly returned it.

"Yes, he is, I guess. But I'll be honest with you, though. We're not exactly_, _umm... friendly with each other." Rukia said, eyes wandering away to avoid eye contact and awkwardness. The woman laughed good-naturedly, and soon Rukia found herself chuckling too.

"I don't believe it. He's one of the sweetest gentlemen I've ever seen. He comes here every Sunday at around this time to sing for the children and others. He's like a big brother to my son." the woman claimed. Rukia didn't believe it. Every Sunday morning, the narcissistic king would come here and sing to kids? Did this guy have some split personality, and she got the bad part? She had to be polite to the couple, so she maintained her suavity.

"I know you don't believe it, young lady. But it's true. Ichigo is a kind young man. Well, from my experiences anyway. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. What is it, dear?" the woman asked.

"My name is Rukia, ma'am." Rukia responded.

"Rukia... What a wonderful name. You can call me Shirayuki." Rukia repeatedly mouthed out her name, helping her sort of process it.

"Oh, I forgot. This is my husband, Zangetsu." Zangetsu waved at Rukia. From that, Rukia concluded that he was a taciturn being.

"Well, we must get going, Rukia-san. Go over there and talk to him, all right? See you soon!" Shirayuki waved, already walking away with Zangetsu. _Shirayuki and Zangetsu... what a nice couple.._

"So long, Shirayuki and Zangetsu-san!" Rukia waved back. Rukia sighed. Talk to Ichigo? Well, there really wasn't any harm in doing so. They would just return to being their regular selves. In the corner of her eye, she say Ichigo singing to a baby, and she couldn't help but smile again. This time, her brain did not oppose.

She ambled towards the bench he occupied, hands in her cardigan's pockets. When he saw her, he looked surprised, but he didn't drive her away. She couldn't tell whether or not his eyes were welcoming or callous.

"Ah, so the midget decides to stalk me today," He finally said, putting his guitar to the side of the bench easily. _What?_ There was no acidity in his words. Is he trying to joke with her?

"For your information, I merely decided to visit this park at my own accord." Rukia replied, with the similar tone. His expression softened.

"Yeah, whatever. So I saw a familiar face at open stage last Friday, Little Miss 'I'm not attending.' First row, too. Wow, I didn't know you were such a devoted fan," Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. What a notion. Devoted fan?

"I was kind of held against my will on that one. Orihime forced me. But I should be asking you what you're doing here, singing to little kids." Rukia asserted with a touch of derision. Ichigo picked up his guitar again. He played impressive scales to make sure that the guitar was in tune.

"No, I should ask you. This is the first time I've seen you here. If you need to know that badly, I come here every Sunday to entertain little kids. You?" Ichigo asked. Their sudden friendliness was giving Rukia a whiplash.

"I was bored. Are you sure you're Ichigo? You're definitely not the same tool I see around the hallways," Rukia hit him on the forearm. He didn't retreat or seem to mind at all.

"Well, you're not the same smart-ass bitch either. But I'm definitely the same handsome and talented one, so I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo joked and maintained a straight face simultaneously. This earned him another hit.

"I rest my case. I still think you're an over-confident douche."

"I still think you're a smart-ass bitch."

"Fair enough."

"Fine." Ichigo finally returned a very small smile, almost not evident. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell, Rukia? You're supposed to hate him, remember? Did that coffee change you, or something? Stop it, you're so out of character! _

"Hey, Rukia... Don't tell anyone about my Sundays here, all right? Not even the band knows. This is the only place where I'm not disturbed by any gir- I mean anyone. Understand? We'll just go back to normal after this." He asked, his expression went from light to almost serious. Rukia had no idea how much fans affected his personal life. She thought he was just a guy who happened to be in a band. But something about pretending the little meeting didn't happen stung. Rukia shook it off and started drifting back into the "smart-ass, bitch Rukia"

"Yes, you're secret will be safe with me... Well, I have to get going. Have fun there, strawberry." Rukia smirked and left. Ichigo ad-libbed a goodbye and went back to playing. When Rukia was out of sight, the kids started to gather around him again.

"Who was that girl, Ichigo-nii? She was pretty." a little girl pulled his sleeve and questioned. He scratched the back of his head and greeted the little girl an adorable smile, the same one he used to show his younger sisters. The other little one kissed the top of his head. Ichigo didn't mind, it reminded him of Yuzu as a five year old.

"Oh, her? She's a... friend." Ichigo replied. The little girl patted his orange head.

"Do you like her?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know yet, we'll see. Why?" Ichigo asked, tiny hints of crimson touching his cheeks.

"You kinda looked different when you talked to her. Ichigo-nii doesn't look or sound like that when he talks to other girls," the little girl inquired. He gave it a few seconds of thought. With that, he picked up his guitar once more and started singing for the group of kids that he'd grown attached to. The whole park seemed to quiet down a little more, just for him.

_We'll see. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Done, and done. Yay! I can't believe it. This is the first time I've ever been consistent with writing. I'm loving where this story is going, and I can only hope that you'd love it too. You can thank my friend Kristin for being my best friend and getting me back on FF. Show her some love! (krissybabes4e.) Once more, thanks for the reviewsstory alerts! I'm already at 13! 'Til next Saturday, my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Ello, everyone! Happy Saturday or Sunday to all of you. How are you guys? This chapter is probably my favorite so far, just because it might help out some confused/annoyed readers. So, I'm happy that we all might be on the same page soon. I hope that you all enjoy, because this one was a toughie to put together. Anyways, please don't forget to review/story alert. Thanks!**

**Cupid Needs Better Aim: The Reasons and New Problems**

A certain raven-haired beauty walked the halls of Karakura High School. She clutched her textbook and notebook in one arm, and her lunch bag in the other. Suddenly, the blatantly loud bell rang and the dreaded noise resonated throughout the whole school. Rukia sighed with utter exasperation and impatience. She then continued to walk to her lunch area where she would meet her friends. Half of the school day had finally passed.

"That_ was the second bell, students. Please report to your lunch period. Today is Thursday. Thank you."_ the vice-principal announced through the unnecessarily loud PA speaker system. Rukia was especially agitated at the overuse of the PA system, ever since the school upgraded the old one. _You don't need to tell us when lunch is, I've been here for four years. Ugh. _Rukia made a quick stop at her locker to put away her Chemistry textbook and retrieved her Health and Biology textbooks. She didn't want to stop by at her locker after lunch, it was too far away from the Bio lab.

When she reached the outdoors at last, she found her circle of friends conversing casually. The weather was beautiful, almost cool enough to wear a light sweater, but enough sunlight for an enjoyable time. They were in their usual spot, of course; the west side of the school under the shade where no being could possibly disturb them... unless it was that damned PA system. She set down her schoolbag on the nearby tree and joined her friends, easily taking out her bento box out of her lunch bag. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki were already voraciously scarfing down their food. She sat in the circle with her legs crossed, taking a comfortable spot next to Tatsuki and Chad.

"How was everyone's morning classes?" someone questioned to break the silence. Rukia didn't bother looking up, she was too preoccupied with her lunch and she couldn't recognized the voice. It sounded as if the person was talking with a mouthful of food.

"Boring. Ochi-sensei gave me a detention." Chad replied in a monotone voice. Well, his usual voice.

"For what? She's the most reasonable teacher here." Rukia said in between chewing her lunch.

"I was five minutes late. I was too busy helping some exchange student find the bathroom. I think her name was Kristin or something. She's american," Chad affirmed. The group nodded their heads with almost fake interest.

"Did the Strawberry that you detest so much give you a hard time today, Rukia?" Tatsuki joked, changing the subject completely. Rukia stopped eating for a moment and mustered enough control to play it cool.

"No. Not yet, anyway. I haven't been in any classes with him." Rukia responded. She was surprised with how calm she sounded. Usually, she would be slightly snarling or her temples would throb with exaggerated anger. Not so much anymore. It was almost as if she didn't mind him. Almost.

"If it isn't much to ask, why do you hate him so much, Kuchiki-san? I mean, I'm not exactly so friendly with him either, but we've been curious..." Uryu asked politely. Tatsuki and looked up and gave a look of agreement.

"Yeah, Rukia. You didn't even tell _me _exactly why," Tatsuki remarked, wiping her mouth with the inside of her sleeve. At that moment, Rukia debated with herself about whether or not she should actually inform them. There wasn't any harm in doing so, but something about her early memories of Ichigo were not really cherished. She didn't only dislike him for his outside pompous behavior. There were plenty of other reasons. Rational reasons, too.

"Hmm... I feel like I'm being robbed of my secrets, but if you must know, it started before nii-sama and I skipped from place to place around the world. I was a little girl and he was a little boy. His dad knew nii-sama through work, because he was a former boss in the same organization. Anyway, his family was one of the first people I met in Karakura Town, besides Renji.

"One day, I was playing with the both of them in Ichigo's back yard. At the time, I didn't really know what _'childhood crushes' _were. So, when Renji went inside for a while to get some water for all of us, he hugged me for a moment and erm..." everyone leaned in with suspense. Rukia extremely regretted ever saying anything.

" He... stole my first kiss. Just a quick little kiss on the lips. Being a little girl, I really didn't know what was going on. Of course, my first instinct was to be angry. I hit him in the face so that he almost cried and we argued like the kindergarten children we were.

"So for revenge, I guess, he found my Chappy sketchbook in my backpack and scribbled all over it with permanent marker. I had over thirty drawings in it, and I was so upset that I didn't talk to him for ages. When I did, we were at his house and when he wasn't looking, I snipped all of the strings on his precious ukulele. We haven't been close since. It's like we've forgotten about it completely." Rukia narrated.

When she finally turned up to see her friends' faces, they were all looks of shock, realization, and clarity. Rukia figured that it could have been worse, when Tatsuki finally burst out laughing. Rukia noticed that Tatsuki has been ridiculing her a lot lately.

"You were Ichigo's first kiss? Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position?" Tatsuki pointed out. Rukia ignored the comment with ease.

"I finally see now. I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Chad added. Rukia nodded with almost disputable embarrassment.

"Ah, if I can recall correctly, I believe he still has that ukulele." Uryu remembered aloud. There was something about that very fact that Rukia liked.

"How cute! It's a shame that you aren't together, you'd make the most interesting couple!" Orihime announced happily. Rukia sweatdropped and threw a piece of onigiri at her. She could have hit her or worse, but she figured that only Tatsuki could take that kind of abuse.

Abruptly, the awful, sonorous sound of the first bell alarmed every student. Rukia and her friends stuffed the remainders of their food in their mouths and raced to their next classes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone. I finished grading all of the charts from last week, and I am pleased with the results. However, only two people managed to get perfect scores. I will be passing them back shortly. For today, we will have a free period, it will be a reward for your cooperation and hard work so-" Kagine-sensei did not even get the chance to finish his sentence, his students were already chattering like maniacs. Rukia mentally cheered. Her orange-headed partner seemed to be pleased as well.<p>

"Awesome. I'm getting sick of learning about this stuff. You can only read about birth control pills and the perks of abstinence for so long," Ichigo scoffed. He may not have realized that he made a joke. Rukia smirked. After a while, Ichigo closed up his notebook and turned to face Rukia, as if he was going to start some sort of conversation.

"You're awfully quiet today, midget. Are you going to open stage tomorrow?" Ichigo asked. He talked in the tone he used when they were in the park, but he maintained his icy demeanor.

"Well, should I? Orihime isn't dragging me to go, so..." Rukia teased. She also talked in the same tone she used previously at the park, and also maintained her usual callous expression.

"Psh. It'll be your own loss if you don't attend."

"I'm sure that I'd get over it."

"You're not normal."

"Look who's talking." Rukia smirked slyly, infecting Ichigo and causing a smile to play on his lips. He looked away for a few moments to conceal his smile.

"Hmm... maybe if you asked me nicely, I would." Rukia hinted. Ichigo thought for a while to think up of his response.

"Fine. Rukia, will you go to open stage tomorrow?" Ichigo said in a fake sincere tone. Rukia hit him on the face, reminiscent of their "first kiss" experience. Ichigo allowed himself to chuckle a little bit.

"Maybe." Rukia finally concluded. Ichigo nodded. That was enough for him. With that, Rukia opened up her notebook and started doodling to pass the time. All of a sudden, Ichigo caught himself staring at the petite Rukia. When she turned to look at him, he immediately looked away and pretended to focus on the clock, as if he had done nothing. _Shit, I hope she didn't see that... _he thought with sudden panic. Rukia pondered for a few second and returned to drawing the odd vegetable/seaweed thing that her brother was infatuated with. _He was totally looking at me. Or was he? Screw it, why am I drawing this?_

When the bell finally rang, every student picked up their belongings and left the room. Ichigo was the first to leave, nodding his head ever so slightly to gesture a "see you later" to Rukia. He was off before Rukia could return the gesture. When she exited the classroom, she suddenly felt a force tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to find three girls towering over her. They looked like the stereotypical mean girls in movies; tall, pretty, and had disproportionate assets. Perhaps they were airheaded as well. They twitched their lips petulantly, and looked as if they wanted to give Rukia a piece of their minds. Rukia sighed. _What is it this time?_

_"_Ah. Hello there, Kuchiki-san. We've noticed that you've been getting awfully close with our Ichigo-chan..." the first girl started. Something about her voice made Rukia want to harm her deeply. The two other girls were probably just her shadows or her minions. Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed again. She scratched the back of her head with sheer frustration.

"He's all yours. And by the way, I've known him a lot longer than you idiots have. Don't try me." Rukia threatened. She shouldn't have even let these fools affect her in the first place. _Baka. So they're airheads, too. Lovely. _

"We're watching you, Kuchiki-san. Stay away from him, he's ours." the second girl spoke up. All three girls could have been knocked out and unconscious on the floor if Rukia had been in a bad mood. She mockingly threw them a sweet schoolgirl smile and walked away. Rukia could hear them snarling and violently chatting from the back, and Rukia totally enjoyed their dissatisfaction.

On the bright side, open stage sounded like a good idea to her, and she figured that there was no harm in attending. Fridays were always the least hectic days of the week, anyway. On another note, it seemed that the Strawberry in her memories had grown to be a strawberry that she detested, and found amiable at the same time. It wasn't too soon to tell, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate fangirls? Haha, well anyway, thank you for reading my story. I've recently hit 20 reviews, so thank you so much for that. I especially want to thank DanceOfTheWhiteMoon for basically inspiring this chapter. Take care, everyone! 'Til next Saturday, my friends!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Okay, I'll be totally honest, I almost forgot about updating this. Almost. But I caught myself, and now you have a sleep-deprived teenager who's only awake now from heavy amounts of coffee. Yes. So how are you all? I got a lot of love for that last chapter, so thank you very much. Please don't forget to review/story alert! Thanks, and please enjoy. You'll like it!**

**Cupid Needs Better Aim: Ukuleles and Cardigans**

"What are you saying, Kurosaki? What do you mean we're not performing today? There's ten minutes until our performance!" Ishida hollered with frustration. He put his guitar down on the nearest stand and took two more large steps towards Ichigo. Chad and Renji just stood at the sidelines watching the argument. They turned their heads left and right as each party altercated, similar to how people would turn their heads during tennis matches. They were face to face, and Ishida let out another sigh drenched with chagrin. Ichigo responded by burying his face in his free palm, the other hand clutching a familiar little instrument.

"I didn't say we all weren't performing. I just asked if I could do a solo today! Come on, Ishida. Do me a solid and just say yes," Ichigo coaxed. Although it sounded as if he was challenging Ishida or deepening the dispute, everyone knew that his pleading was genuine. He really wanted to do a solo, and for a good reason, too. After a few moments of standing still and pondering, Ishida finally succumbed to Ichigo's annoying, repetitive pleading.

"Okay, okay! Fine. But why, though?" Ishida asked. He practically already knew the answer to his own question. He deduced the facts in front of him. First, Ichigo was holding the acoustic-electric ukulele that Rukia snapped the strings of years ago. Second, he was probably prepared to sing a personal song for someone special. Chances are that it was for a girl that Ichigo was interested in. Could it have been Rukia?

"Uh, well... There's this girl I'm interested in..." Ichigo announced softly, almost in a half cough to conceal what he had said. All the Ryoka members seemed to have leaned in closer to catch what he said, or process it, rather._ I knew it, Ishida thought. _

"Who is it?" They all asked in unison. Their tones were a tad too zealous.

"Umm... K-Kunieda-san!" Ichigo lied._ What the...? Why did I pick Kunieda-san? Crap, I think I dated her already... I don't even like her! She's not who I'm singing to, it's someone else. It's the certain midget. I don't know when it started, but ever since that day at the park, it felt different talking to her. I didn't see her as a childhood friend anymore, it was more than that. Fuck, I sound like a lovesick teenage girl. _Ichigo felt dribbles of sweat roll down his eyebrow. Damn, was that what happened every time he lied?

He was surprised at how timid he had sounded. Ichigo was never good at lying anyway. He observed his band members' expressions and checked for signs of disbelief. Chad looked the same, and Renji looked like he could not have cared any more or less. Ishida, however, looked suspicious. Ichigo shrugged it off and figured he would forget about it eventually. Just then, the custodian walked in.

"You guys have a minute. Is everyone ready?" he asked. Renji put down his drumsticks on the snare of the electric blue drum set. Chad put his bass back into his gig bag. Ishida left his guitar on the stand. All of them, with the exception of Ichigo who was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage behind the curtains, stood at the side of stage. They looked like they were all ready to leave, and they were. The custodian seemed confused, but went along with it. He handed the amplifier cord to Ichigo and he plugged it into his minuscule tenor ukulele. It looked the same as it did years ago, except all the strings were in place.

When Chad and Renji left the stage, Ishida walked over to his orange-headed band mate. He stood at a comfortable distance and whispered to Ichigo.

"Look, the other members might not know this, Kurosaki, but I know that you like Rukia. You're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Make sure she gets the message and don't screw shit up. I'll see you later." Ishida whispered. He turned around and walked away before Ichigo could reply. He simply stared in awe. _Ha, look at this guy. How the hell did he know? _Before Ichigo could even think for another moment, the curtains opened, and the meager applause from the previous act escalated into what you would hear in a sold out concert filled with crazed fans.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked as fast as she could to occupy any seat on the first row, just like the last time. Her size, stealth, and her speed gave her a huge advantage and she managed to snag a seat to the right of where Ichigo would be. It wasn't so simple, though. At least five other girls chased for her seat, but Rukia would not budge. They eventually settled for three rows back. For once, she was thankful that the auditorium was big enough to seat everyone, and it had air conditioning. <em>This better be worth it. I almost trampled and tackled five girls and I could be studying for my English exam right now. <em>

Suddenly, the curtains opened and Rukia swore that her eardrum was shattered. Ear-piercing shrieks reverberated throughout the whole auditorium. She would not have been surprised if people from the United States heard them. When her eyes adjusted to the bright and old, light, she saw the Strawberry jerk seated in the middle of the stage. She was looking up at him, for they were not even a few yards away from each other. With a glaring light and limited vision, she could still see his golden brown eyes perfectly. The simple light and the simple stage suddenly looked and felt impeccable just with his presence. When did she start feeling that way?

"Hello, everyone. As you can see, the other members won't be here today. Instead, I'll be singing a few songs on this ukulele that's special to me. I'd like to dedicate this song to someone, by the way. Thank you." Ichigo called out through the microphone. He waited for a few seconds for the cheering to die down, and when it did, the whole world became silent. Before he started to sing, he looked for a girl with dark violet eyes, the ones that made him stare. Her eyes were the only ones who made him breathless. Alas, he found them in the front row to his left.

She watched him, and he glanced at her. The full auditorium suddenly felt empty. She looked beautiful, she really did, even if he couldn't see her that well. Their eyes met, and he was tempted to look away, but he refused. He half-smiled his famous smile and started strumming the ukulele.

_"I'll hold the door  
>please come in and just sit here for a while<br>this is my way of telling you  
>I need you in my life<br>It's so cold without your touch  
>I've been dreaming way too much<br>can we just turn this into reality?"_

Rukia couldn't help but blush, no matter how much her mind and body battled with her heart and emotions. Was he singing to her? He had to be. Why else would he play the ukulele that she had broken the strings of years ago? Why else would he sing an endearing, and happy romantic song? Why else did he look at her with eyes that she had never experienced in her life? Did Ichigo really like her? Rukia's mind went into orbit and her heart raced. Perhaps that was what it felt like to become a giddy teenage girl. It was a feeling completely alien to her, and she did not know whether or not she liked, loved, or hated it. She involuntarily smiled back at him. Whether or not she was blushing, she didn't know. Rukia watched his playing gradually get better and his tone seemed brighter.

_"Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
><em>maybe you can save me <em>  
><em>from this crazy world we live in<em>  
><em>I know we could happen cause you know<em>  
><em>that I've been feeling you<br>I know you want me too."_

_"There's no other, there's no other love_  
><em>that I'd rather have, no<em>  
><em>There ain't no one, there ain't no one else<em>  
><em>I want you for myself"<em>

* * *

><p>So the Friday finally drew to a close. The sun was in between the trees and buildings, and the sky was a blend of red-orange and a blend of indigo. The violet-eyed petite teenager released a sigh of contentedness. Rukia walked out of the school with her backpack slung on just one shoulder. The air felt a little bit cold, and she wished for her sweatshirt.<p>

Unexpectedly, she felt a warm cardigan draped around her shoulders. At first, she was alarmed and surprised. She fought her instinct to hit the figure in the groin, but she turned around and found the highlight of her day. It was Ichigo. She sighed with solace and relief. He had a mini ukulele gig bag slung on his back.

"Holy crap, you almost gave me a heart attack! And umm... Thanks." Rukia looked away and stroked a lock of her hair and brushed it behind her ear. She felt warmth creep up onto her cheeks.

"No problem. So you came today. I was kind of hoping you would." Ichigo replied sheepishly. He gripped the gig bag strap on his chest and looked at Rukia for a millisecond. His voice and tone were in stark contrast with his too-cool-to-care appearance.

Knowingly or not, the pair started to walk in the same direction and talk for a while, something that they never would have thought of doing in the past. They were a mere centimeter away from touching each other, and Rukia would give him the occasional punch or slap. He accepted it with no problem.

Before long, they stopped at Rukia's door at last. The old streetlight gave them a lighting similar to the one on stage earlier that day.

"Uh, here's your cardigan."

"Keep it. I don't really wear anyway," Ichigo lied. It was actually his favorite one.

"Okay. You know, Ichigo... It's gonna take a lot more than a song to win me over. Baka." Rukia replied deviously, a punch on the chest included. Two could have played at that game, so Ichigo stepped closer to her. The sudden proximity caused Rukia to be taken a back, but she showed no signs of it. Neither did Ichigo.

"Yeah, I know." He then leaned in and did the completely unexpected. He hugged her gently and placed a small kiss on the crown of her raven-haired head. Ichigo flashed a similar smile to the one he offered her on stage. This time, they really were alone. Ichigo definitely won.

"Good night, Rukia." He said softly. He turned around and walked to the direction of his own home, roughly five blocks away, leaving the midget frozen on her doorstep. No way...

* * *

><p>"Why are you smiling so much?" Byakuya asked in his usually deep voice. Rukia kicked off her shoes at the door, and ran up the stairs to her room, avoiding her big brother's question.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little OOC-ness is fine once in a while, right? But yeah, this chapter was super fun to write, and I hope you guys stick around. The song I used was We Could Happen by AJ Rafael. I don't own that song either.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for all the story alerts and reviews! I'm almost at thirty and that's the highest I've ever reached! Thanks so much! 'Til next saturday, my friends!**


End file.
